Happily Ever After or Happily Never After
by coco toussant
Summary: Austin's a prince. Ally's his new maid. Read the story to find out the rest
1. The back story and the first day

**Austin Pov:  
**I'm the prince of Nightindelle. Its a big kingdom.  
My parents are King Mike and Queen Mimi Moon  
My name is Austin Monica Moon. I hate my middle name.  
My mother says it was my great grandfathers name.  
I bet he got messed with a lot.

My 18th birthday is in three days and my parents are  
throwing me a ball to celebrate. I'm not excited for it at all.  
I have only one true friend. His name his Dezmond but we  
call him Dez for short. I have friends but they are just royals  
that I have to communicate to.

**Ally Pov:  
**My name is Allyson Marie Dawson

I'm a peasant. I have no one but my big brother Elliot.  
Our parents died in the village fire. That day changed our lives.  
Elliot and I have grown closer to each other and depended on each other.  
We were orphans but we didn't go to an orphanage. Instead  
Elliot got a job. He works as a shoe shiner.

I'm getting a job as a maid because we need more money.  
I've been hired by Queen Mimi out of the kindness of her heart.  
She heard about my parents and our lives so she hired me. I start work  
tomorrow at 4:30 a.m.

_**2 days till the ball**  
The next morning at 3:30 a.m._

**Ally Pov:**

I wake up to wash my face and brush my teeth.  
I put on my maids outfit and tie my hair up into a bun.  
I put on comfy slippers because I know my feet will hurt  
during work. "Elliot wake up you have to go to work soon,"  
I say so he can hear me. He gets up knowing we need the money.  
"I have to go I'll be back after dark", I say. "Have a good first day",  
He says kissing my forehead.

I leave the house and walk to the castle. Its not that far from our house  
or should I say cottage. Our home only has two room. The bathroom, that  
only consists a two buckets, one empty and one full, and the second room is  
for everything. Like a kitchen, bedroom, and etc.

The castle is huge they have knights outside the gate. I tell them my name  
and they let me in. As soon as I get inside I feel this force knock me down and  
before I know it I'm lying on the cold hard ground. **(****When I wrote that I thought  
about Taylor Swift hehehe)**

**Austin Pov:  
**I wake up to the aroma of sweet pancakes. I just love pancakes. They are life.  
I hurry and change into my prince suit with epilates on them. I wish I could just  
wear normal clothes but as my mother says "that wouldn't be Prince like".  
God I hated when she said that. She says it every freaking day. I run down the stairs.  
Its a lot of stairs. Then I run into the hall, knocking someone over. I fall on top of the person.

I realize its a girl. She was beautiful. She had these chocolate eyes that you could get lost in,  
beautiful hair that was longer than her shoulders, and she was quite petite. I got off of her then  
helped her up. Then I realize that she's a maid. Maids aren't suppose to be beautiful. They're  
suppose to be old hags who didn't talk unless spoken too or if they're calling out a meal is ready.

"I'm sorry your highness", the maid said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", I say sternly  
Then I rush back to the dinning table to eat pancakes.

**Ally Pov:**

The person who knocked me down feel on top of me. That person was really heavy, but not as in fat but as in  
muscular. I realized it was Prince Austin. He was quite cute up close. His beach blonde hair was messy cute, his  
facial features was perfect. When he got off of me he helped me to my feet. I bowed down to him and apologized.  
"I'm sorry your highness", I said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", he say sternly.  
Then he rushes off. What a douchebag and here I thought he was cute. He didn't even apologize. He's such a dick.

**Hi everyone it might not be good now but spoiler alert Prince Austin get jealous  
I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow  
Please review  
Love,  
Co :P**


	2. Jealousy and Contests

**This is a contest. I'm making a new character to give this story spice  
Give me a name, hair type, hair color, skin color, and personality  
put this in your review now back to the story**

_PREVIOUSLY_

**_Ally Pov:_**

_The person who knocked me down feel on top of me. That person was really heavy, but not as in fat but as in_  
_muscular. I realized it was Prince Austin. He was quite cute up close. His beach blonde hair was messy cute, his_  
_facial features was perfect. When he got off of me he helped me to my feet. I bowed down to him and apologized._  
_"I'm sorry your highness", I said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", he say sternly._  
_Then he rushes off. What a douchebag and here I thought he was cute. He didn't even apologize. He's such a dick._

**Ally Pov:**

I brush my self off and go to the kitchen. I walk there to see another maid there.  
"Hello i'm the new maid Ally Dawson", I say. "Hi i'm Trish Delarosa the head maid", Trish says.  
"What am I suppose to do first?", I ask. "You can serve the pancakes to Prince Austin", she says.  
"I have to?", I whine "If you want to get paid then yes", she says.  
"Ugh fine", I say grabbing the plate.

I walk to the dinning hall with a huge plate of pancakes. I really don't want to see his face again.  
Well he is really handsome but he's a huge jerk. I heard his ball is coming up. That sounds like  
a lot of shifts. Guess i'll be working overtime.

Once I got there I se Prince Austin at the table ready for his pancakes. I also see a redhead guy  
there. "Your pancakes Prince Austin", I say giving him his pancakes. "Did you want some to sir",  
I say to the guy. "No thank you, my name is Prince Dez and may I ask yours", Prince Dez asks.  
"My name is Ally", I say nervously. "That's a pretty name", Prince Dez says.

All of a sudden some one walks into the dinning hall. "Hey guys I had one hell of a horse ride", a  
boy with brown hair says. He walks towards me and looks at me up and down. "Hello, My name is  
Prince Dallas and yours my fine maiden?", Prince Dallas asks kissing my hand.

**Austin Pov:**

I clench my fists when I see Dallas kiss the help. I don't like the way he looks at her.  
Every part of my body is tense. My fists are clenched, my jaws are tightened.  
I don't like him with her why does Dallas like her. He never kisses any maidens hand  
unless he likes her. "Ally", she replied softly. Ugh I love the way she talks ,  
its making me hate her more. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady", Dallas says.  
I roll my eyes to that remark. "Austin are you okay? You broke the plate with your knife", Dez says.  
"I'm fine, peasant go clean this mess up", I say. "Of course your majesty", she says. "Let me help you",  
Dallas says to Ally. "No you don't have to Prince Dallas", the peasant says. "I know  
but I want to", Dallas says. But I want to, I mock in my head.

"Dallas we have to go for a ride", I say just so we can leave. "I'll talk to you later Ally",  
Dallas says kissing her hands again. My jaws tighten this time. "Lets go Dal", I say  
getting really annoyed. Dez, Dallas, and I leave the dinning hall and go out back to  
the horses. I get on mines. He's a dark black horse with a black mane. I had him  
since I was a young boy. His name is Midnight. I don't know what ill do without him.

I get on Midnight while Dez gets on his horse named Chestnut who's a white horse  
and Dallas gets on his named Winchester who's gray. We ride to our spot in the woods.  
It's a cave that we decked out with a couch some wine and more. I sit on the couch  
and grab wine from the cooler. I'm pissed about the maid. Why did she have to come  
into my life?

"Hey Austin that maid of yours is really cute", Dal says. "She's not my type", I reply.  
"Who are you going with to your ball", Dez says. "I don't know I haven't really put  
much thought into it", I say. I really don't. I just thought of the pancake cake the  
servants are making for me. "What about you Dez", Dallas asks. "Well I want to  
ask Trish", Dez says. My eyes widened. Dez wants to ask my servant Trish to the  
ball. "Can she have the night off Aus?", Dez asks me. "Of course dude", I say.

_8 hours later_

**Ally Pov:**

It has been a long day. We have been working on the ball for Prince Austin.  
We stopped an hour ago to make lasagna for dinner. "Ally go call them for  
dinner", Trish says. "Okie dokie", I say. I didn't realize how dorky I sounded  
then. I got to the top of the castle and knock on the King and Queens door.  
King Mike, Queen Mimi, dinner is ready", I say. "We'll be out in a second",  
Queen Mimi says. I then go to Prince Austin's room. "Prince Austin your  
dinner is ready", I say knocking on the door. "Okay", is all he says.

I go back to the kitchen to Trish handing me their lasagna. "Bring this to  
the table while I finish desert", Trish says. I set the lasagna on the table  
in the dinning room. When I turn around to head back to the kitchen I  
am face to face to Prince Austin. I bow down. Then we stare at each other  
awkwardly. I don't know what to do. "Take a picture it'll last longer", he says  
Ugh he wishes. I leave the room and go back to the kitchen. "Trish im going home"  
, I say. "Okay see you in the morning", she replies.

I leave the castle and walk back home. My feet are killing me. I'm just glad im done  
for the day and get to see Elliott. I walk all the way back home to see Elliott there.  
"Hey Ally-gator how was your first day", he says putting a smile on his face. "Long"  
, I say. I take my hair down from its bun. "Als where's the bracelet mom gave you",  
Elliott says. "Right here", I say pointing to my wrists. My mouth drops down when I realize  
its not there. "I have to go back to the castle", I say leaving the house.

When I leave I see Elliott is right by me. I see the guards and tell them my name and  
that El is with me. They let us in and we run in the dinning room. "Hello Ally", the Queen  
says. "Hello Queen Mimi this is Elliott", I say while we both bow to her. She nods her head.  
We go to the kitchen to look for it when I see it in Prince Austin's hand.  
"Prince Austin, can I have my bracelet back", I say bowing.

**Austin Pov:**

Who is this beauty who stands in front of me. She's gorgeous. "Who are you", I say to her.  
"Ally", she says. My body stiffens how can this be Ally the servant. I throw it at her. It misses her  
but it lands in someone else's hands. Its a buff guy who has one arm around Ally and the other caught  
the bracelet . Who is he and why is he with my Ally. She belongs to me.

**Sorry it took so long but ive been really busy super sorry  
I know this chpter sucks but I need some ideas.  
Please review  
Love,  
Co :)**


End file.
